


time to choose

by romajstorovic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I dislike this but what can you do, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: "Adam cannot believe that he's found himself in this situation.He stands in a room on a ship on the other side of the goddamn universe, faced by two identical copies of the same man. One of them is real, his ex-fiancé Takashi Shirogane, and the other is a clone. Or so the strange, purple witch had told him."





	time to choose

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hate this but what can you do I've been trying to write this for like a week

Adam cannot believe that he's found himself in this situation.

He stands in a room on a ship on the other side of the goddamn universe, faced by two identical copies of the same man. One of them is real, his ex-fiancé Takashi Shirogane, and the other is a clone. Or so the strange, purple witch had told him.

_"They both believe they are your Shiro," she hisses, as Adam is forced to his knees in front of her. He shies away from the crackling blue blade pressed to his neck, terrified that this is how he is going to die. "One of them is, and one of them is not. You must kill one. If you kill your Shiro, the clone will kill you. If you kill the clone, you and Shiro will be free to go. I will not try to stop you."_

_The way the last sentence is phrased makes Adam think that she'll just send someone else to kill them instead. "Why?" He asks. "What do you have to gain in making me do this?"_

_"I'm a scientist," the witch explains. "This is an experiment. I'm quite intrigued to see how this goes. I've invested a lot in this operation, not least in actually getting you here."_

_Adam shakes, but stays where he is as the witch and her retinue leave. He remains on his knees as a gun is placed before him by an invisible hand. He is scared._

The Shiro on the left moves forward gently, and Adam turns the gun on him. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "It's okay, Adam," he says. "It's me, Shiro. _Your_ Shiro."

"Prove it," Adam spits, trying and failing to hide just how scared he is.

"We've been friends for ten years. We met when I was fifteen, and the reason I remember it was because I first saw you trying to steal food from Iverson's office. I decided I'd do anything to be friends with you when you succeeded."

Adam turns his gun to the other Shiro. "That sounds pretty real to me," he snarls. "So I guess that's it." His finger tightens on the trigger of the gun, and he aims for right-Shiro's chest.

"Wait!" Right-Shiro yells, reaching out to Adam. "Adam, it's me. Remember- remember that time we sparred when we were sixteen and you almost broke my leg because you kicked so hard? I couldn't walk after that, and it was the only time someone had ever beaten me. You were the hero of the Garrison for weeks after that."

Adam lowers the gun, conflicted. Left-Shiro acts more like his Shiro, but right-Shiro's fear seems more human. Adam's scared, he's _terrified_ , and he can't help the tears that are falling down his face.

"Our first date." Adam forces the words out through gritted teeth. "You, on the right. _My_ right. Tell me where and what it was."

Right-Shiro steps forward slightly. "It was just after you beat me that time we sparred. You asked me if I wanted to go on a date with you and I was so surprised that you, of all people, liked _me_.

"We snuck out onto the roof above the training center. I brought hot chocolate and blankets, and we sat and cuddled and watched the Pleiades. It was the first time you'd ever seen a meteor shower that big. We stayed out all night and pointed out constellations to each other."

Right-Shiro laughs, shaking his head. Wonder and adoration full his voice. "You looked at the Plough and promptly decided it looked more like a saucepan. What I wouldn't give to see those stars again."

Adam lowers his gun. He's been suspecting which Shiro is real, but he needs more proof. He needs more time. Did the witch give him a time limit?

"What happens if I don't kill one of you?" Adam asks, trying to think his was out of the situation.

"She kills all of us," both Shiros reply. No clues there, although they both look a little angry and accusative.

"Right. Should've expected that. Can we just walk out?"

Left-Shiro shakes his head. "The doors are deadlocked. Only Haggar can get in or out. I don't know how, before you ask, and even this arm-" he raises his Galra hand- "doesn't work."

"Any other ideas? What if you're both clones and I kill both of you?" The possibility only occurs to Adam as he says it, and suddenly he's even more scared than before.

"I'm not a clone," Right-Shiro insists. "It's him, Adam, he's the clone. Adam, please don't kill me."

Adam's heart breaks a little as he hears how scared Right-Shiro sounds. He wants to comfort him, but he doesn't know if he can. "Shiro," he whispers.

"It's me, Adam. Please, I love you. I'd do anything for you," Right-Shiro begs, and Adam knows which one is the fake.

His aims and squeezes the trigger in one shaking movement, and cries out softly, scared that he was wrong, and that the Shiro who's collapsed, eyes staring into nothing, was _his_ Shiro.

"Adam, it's okay," the Shiro on the left says. He rushes over and scoops Adam into his arms, holding his shaking ex-boyfriend, running his human arm through his hair. "It's okay. It's me, I won't hurt you, I promise."

Adam collapses, barely able to breathe through his anger and his tears. It doesn't help when the witch speaks through the tannoy system.

"You chose the right one. That one lying on the floor was a clone, and you have the real Shiro holding you. Now, true to my word, I won't stop you two leaving. Off you go."

Adam ignores her, dropping the gun. It clatters to the floor and Shiro bats it away, not taking his eyes from Adam's face. Adam reaches one shaking hand up and uses it to run his hands over Shiro's jaw, reminding himself that he's real, he's _real_ , it's _him_.

Shiro kisses Adam before burying his face in his neck. "I'm sorry," Shiro sobs. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You're alive," Adam breathes. "I can't believe it..."

"How did you know he wasn't me?" Shiro asks, holding Adam close.

"He said he loved me. He'd do anything for me. You wouldn't. You put your dreams first, as you should."

"You think I don't love you?" Shiro asks, sounding like someone just punched him in the gut.

Adam looks away. "Later. Let's get out."

"I do love you," Shiro says. "I love you so much. That year when I was missing? The only thing keeping me going was the possibility I might get to see you again."

"And then you left," Adam accuses.

"I had to," Shiro tells him. "The others are kids. Pidge is only fifteen. I couldn't leave them."

Adam knows Shiro's in the right and sighs. "Let's get out of here first, work out our relationship second, okay?"

Shiro nods. "Okay. Stay behind me."

Adam opens his mouth to argue, but decides against it. This is Shiro's way of apologising, he knows, and Adam's own way is to let him go.

"I love you," Adam blurts, shocking Shiro, who turns.

"I love you too," Shiro grins. He holds out his hand, which Adam takes. "Let's go fight some Galra."

**Author's Note:**

> ...if you comment I'll love you forever


End file.
